TopPattern
Specifies the pattern used to draw a three-D object's raised edge.Syntax: set the topPattern of to { | | empty} Examples: set the topPattern of the mouseControl to 22 set the topPattern of field "List" to the topPattern of me Objects whose threeD property is set to true appear to stick out of or recede into the screen. Use the topPattern property to specify the pattern used to draw the raised edge of the object(glossary). Pattern images can be color or black-and-white. To be used as a pattern on Mac OS systems, an image must be 128x128 pixels or less, and both its height and width must be a power of 2. To be used on Windows and Unix systems, height and width must be divisible by 8. To be used as a fully cross-platform pattern, both an image's dimensions should be one of 8, 16, 32, 64, or 128. The topPattern of controls is drawn starting at the control's upper right corner: if the control(keyword) is moved, the pattern does not shift. Setting the topPattern of an object(glossary) to empty allows the topPattern of the object's owner to show through. Use the effective keyword to find out what pattern is used for the object(glossary), even if its own topPattern is empty. If the object's showBorder property is false, the topPattern has no effect. The setting of the topPattern property has different effects, depending on the object type: * The topPattern of a stack determines the topPattern of each object(glossary) in the stack that does not have its own topPattern. * The topPattern of a card determines the pattern of the border on the top and left edges of the card, as well as determining the topPattern of each object(glossary) on the card that does not have its own topPattern. * The topPattern of a group determines the pattern of the border on the bottom and right edges of the group, as well as determining the topPattern of each object(glossary) in the group that does not have its own topPattern. * The topPattern of a button(keyword) forms a border on the top and left edges of the button(keyword). If the button's threeD property is false, the topPattern has no effect. * The topPattern of a field(keyword) forms a border on the bottom and right edges of the field(keyword) and (if the field(keyword) is a scrolling field(keyword)) the top and left edges of the arrow boxes at the ends of the scrollbar and the bottom and right edges of the scroll area. The field's topPattern also determines the pattern of the top and left edges of any text in the field(keyword) whose textStyle is set to "threeDBox". If the field's threeD property is false, the field(keyword) border is not affected. * The topPattern of a scrollbar forms a border on the top and left edges of the arrow boxes at the ends of the scrollbar, and the bottom and right edges of the scroll area. * The topPattern of a graphic, image, audio clip, or video clip has no effect. * The topPattern of a player or EPS object forms a border on the bottom and right edges of the object(glossary). If the object's threeD property is false, the topPattern has no effect. If an object's topPattern is set, the pattern is shown instead of the color specified by the topColor. See also: button (object),field (object),stack (object),control (object),pixels (property),textStyle (property),owner (property),height (property),width (property),topColor (property),bottom (property),hiliteBorder (property),bottomPattern (property),threeDHilite (property),threeD (property), Category: ui